In Time of War: ON HOLD
by Darken.For.Tear.Drops
Summary: It has been over 200 years since Vampires and all came out of hiding. Over 200 years since the war started. See What happen's when Protector of a small clan of Humans, Bella when she is caught to be part of the God of Wars guard. JXB PXCH ESXC RXEM EDXA
1. Chapter 1

It has been over 200 years since the Vampires came out of hiding. Over 200 years since the world was thrown into chaos. Now creatures of myth walk freely, while humans hide in fear. If they find rogue humans, they will either kill or keep them.

When they want to keep you, you may get turned into one of them. If your Lucky. If your not so lucky, you become a slave. And if you have no luck at all, you become a walking blood bank from Vamps.

There is of course a war going on. Some humans wont go down without a fight. Some wish to win back our freedom and right to live. As of yet, we haven't won. But we wont give up. The monsters seem amused by our tries.

Though I put myself with the humans, I am not. I am part Witch and part Hunter. Both are noble races. But the Hunter's have all but died out.

Hunter's were here to stop humans from finding out about the supernatural creatures of the world. When everyone found out about them, they had no reason to be. But I have heard rumors, that the Hunter's are coming back. But now they will enforce the new laws of the world. Hunter's are as strong as Vampires, and as fast. Their senses are sharper then them though. They have knowledge to make weapons, that can kill any creature that they need too. You could tell if someone was a Hunter, by them wearing a Celtic cross necklace, and having a cross with angel wings on their lower back.

Witch's, are peaceful for the most part. They didn't care about power over the humans, or that they had to hid what they truly were. Witches are more in touch with nature. Witches have many powers, and almost no one as the same extra gift. But all Witches have knowledge on potions, herbs, basic spells, and healing. You can tell if someone is a Witch, because they have a gold ivy leaf on their left cheek and silver eyes. Witch's are only female. They can only have daughters. The Leader's of the family coven would wear the triple moon choker.

Both are Immortal.

I was born with both the cross with angel wings, and the gold ivy leaf, and of course my Mother's silver eyes. I wear my Father's Celtic cross necklace, and my Mother's triple moon choker. I have my Father's old weapons.

My Mother, was the last of the Family coven apart from me. Now I'm all that's left of it. The hybrid, was the last leader of the Swan Coven.

Both my parents died in battle. They both wanted to help get the humans freedom back. And because of that they lost their lives.

Now I am the Protector of the small clan of humans. I was the one they turned to, I was the one who would defend them against anyone who tried to hurt them.

I have lived in the middle of this war for 18 years. 18 long, pain filled, years. Yet, I knew I wouldn't change them. Even though my family died, they died with Honor. Their death's made me who I was today. I was stronger because of them.

"Bella?"

I turned away from the view of the city lights, and the forest around it what we could see from the cave we was living in, and saw Angela. Her black hair was like always up in a pony tail, and her brown eyes always held a small amount of worry.

"What is it Angela?" I asked.

"We're running low on food. The younger ones are hungry." Angela told me.

Angela was a sweet girl, and I had grown up with her. She held no fear when it came to me, she was one of the few people who didn't.

"I will go to the city and get some. Make sure to no one leaves the cave." I told her.

"I will Bella." She promised.

I walked with Angela back to the main part of the cave. The cave we lived in had my tunnels in it. It was prefect from us to live in. One of the tunnels led to a cave which My Mother filled with water.

I walked into my own little room, I made. And took my Buster sword, First Tsurugi. My Dad made it, said he took the design from a game. I placed it in it's holder on my back ready if I need it. I also picked up my Glock .40 automatic pistol, and placed it in it's hold around my waist. I knew no one would question why I had weapons on me. We was at war here. Also I was part Hunter. Hunter's never was seen without a weapon.

I walked out of my room, and started to head to exit. I could feel the eyes on me, but I said nothing about it. I put my hood up, on my black cloak, when I was out of the cave and jumped down the mountain. I landed in a crouch before I took off running towards the city.

When I entered the city, I walked at human speed. Though most supernaturals can go faster, they still go at human speed. I entered the super market and began to shop.

My family, had left me enough money to feed everyone in our small clan of 20 humans, and 1 hybrid. When I had enough food, to last us till next week, when I would go on a bigger raid to get our food, I went to pay.

The female Werewolf at the check out, didn't ask why I had some much food, and for that I was thankful. I didn't feel like coming up with a lie. When I had payed and was out of the store, I teleported the food back to the cave, and then walked towards a near by park.

I wanted to have a bit more of a walk before I returned.

It was when I got to the middle of the park that I felt them watching me.

"Didn't anyone tell you, it's rude to stalk people?" I asked.

I heard their laugher as the came out into the open, and so I could see them. Their laughs were musical as well as deep. Vampires. Male Vampires.

Their was 4 of them and they began to circle me.

"I didn't know that, did you Laurent?" Said of them.

He had sandy blonde long hair in a pony tail, and red eyes. He was wearing plain blue jeans, with different object's attached to them. No shirt or shoes, and a leather jacket. It screamed tracker

"No, I didn't James." Answered another, with a french accent.

He had darker skin then the other Vampires, yet it was still paler then normal. He had dread locks. He was wearing black jeans, and an old fashioned waist coat.

They other two did not speak, so I was guessing that Laurent and James were the leaders. I did notice that all 4 of them had one thing in common. They all wore the same crest. It was a shield with a panther around a sword.

I knew this crest. It was the crest of the God of War. Though I had never seen him, I had seen enough of his men. He was one of the royal vampires. All together their was 5 royal covens of Vampires.

The Romanian Coven, The Volturi Coven, The Cullen Coven, The Denali Coven, and of course The God of War's Coven. I didn't know if he had a different name to it. But I knew it.

"Shouldn't you be getting along to your Master?" I asked, making sure to keep my head down so they didn't see my face.

"I'm sure he wont mind us having a little fun." James reasoned.

"Really? I thought The God of War, would want you doing your job, not have fun." I said in fake shock.

"Shut up." James snapped.

"If we want to have some fun, we will." Laurent added.

"Didn't your Mother ever teach you, never anger a woman with a weapon?" I asked, tired of this little game they was trying to play.

"Like you can use it!" James sneered.

I smirked under my hood and grabbed my Buster sword.

"Try me." I taunted.

And that's all it took to get them to attack. They was good fighters, but I was better.

I was born to fight. They didn't have a chance in Hell, in beating me.

I had them all down in under 5 minutes.

"You little Bitch." James spat at me, as he tried to heal his wounds.

"I maybe a Bitch, but at least I'm not a cocky asshole, like yourself." I told him before I placed my sword back, turned and walked out the park.

**Peter's Pov.**

Bastards. They just had to run off didn't they? They was always doing this. Leaving their job, undone. Going to find someone, and have a little fight with them, to make themselves feel better.

And who get's shouted at by Jazz-man? Me, that's who.

What does Jasper want me to do with them? Put a collar on them, and tie them up like dogs?

I shook my head as I followed their scents.

I found them in the middle of a park, circling what looked like a teenage girl, who had a gaint sword on her back. She had a cloak on so I could see much of her. I could only tell that she was pale, and was about 5"4. She was tiny, next to them.

Couldn't they find someone else to fight and leave this poor girl alone.

"Didn't your Mother ever teach you, never anger a woman with a weapon?" The girl asked.

Her voice was like pure honey and silk. Her voice sounded like, the voice of an angel. It sounded so innocent.

"Like you can use it!" James sneered.

She took the sword in both of her small hands.

"Try me." She taunted, you could hear the smirk in her voice.

And they attacked, I was going to step in to help her but she surprised me by taking them all down in under 5 minutes. And she wasn't hurt. James, Laurent, Kyle, and Connor, were 4 of our best fighters.

"You little Bitch." James spat at her.

"I maybe a Bitch, but at least I'm not a cocky asshole, like yourself." She told him.

I loved this girl. If I was in love and married to my Charlottle, I would marry this girl in a heart beat. She was amazing. I wished Jasper was here to see this.

She placed that big ass sword back on her back before she turned and walked out the park.

I came out on the forest with a big shit eating grin on my face.

"Well that was fun." I said.

The guys groaned, knowing they would never live this down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Peter's Pov.**

I was beaming when we got back. The guys? Not so much.

But I didn't care. I knew nothing could bring me down.

"PETER!"

Maybe I spoke to soon.

I quickly ran to Jasper's study. He was sitting behind his desk, and Charlottle was sat in front of the front place.

"Where have you been?" Jasper demanded as soon as the door shut behind me.

"I was tracking team fun." I informed him.

He raised an eyebrow at me, you could tell something happened because of my emotions.

"You should of been there. It was so funny, shocking, and surprising." I told him with a huge grin.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Okay, so I'm tracking team fun, and I find them in the middle of a park. Now they already found someone to fight. It was a teenage girl, Jasper. She was only about 5''4, she was tiny. But she had a huge sword on her back.

So James and her, are mouthing off at each other, and then she gets her sword, and taunts them. They all attack at once. I was about to step in, to save the poor girl, but she surprises me. She takes them all down in under 5 minutes, not even hurt a bit.

It shocked me when she did it. When she spoke, she sounded like an angel. So innocent, and just plain good. But how she told them down. It was like she was an angel of war or something. It was crazy. She then calls James an asshole and leaves." I told them.

"What did she look like? What was she?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know what she looked like. She had a cloak on, and kept her head down. I'm not sure what she is. Her scent. I have never come across it before. But that sword, it was a Hunter sword. But her scent wasn't Hunter. But her fighting, it's like a Hunter, but so much better. I don't know where she went. She just left." I told him.

I wanted to know this girl. I wanted her to be part of the little family, Jasper, Charlottle and I had going. There was something about her, that drew me in. Though I had no idea what she looked like or who she was, she felt like part of my family. Like my little sister or something like that.

"Could she be a hybrid of some sort?" Charlottle asked.

"She could be." I told them.

I looked at Jasper, and knew he wanted to know more about this girl. He also wanted her to join us. I had a feeling that if she did join us, she would change us all.

**Bella's Pov.**

I walked into the cave, happy to see the smiling faces of those I protect. Little Seth came over to me and hugged me, with chocolate all over his mouth.

"Thank you, Bella." He said hugging me tightly.

Though I call Seth little, he is taller then me. He has curly brown/black hair, and dark brown eyes. Though he doesn't remember his parents, he remember a girl he called Lee Lee. I found him when he was four. He's been with me for 11 years. I knew he wasn't going to be human for long. My father had told me stories of Shape-Shifters. I knew Seth was going to be one. I felt better, that he would be able to protect himself, if anything happened to me.

"No promblem." I told him with a chuckle before I pulled back and walked into my cave.

I placed my Buster sword back into it's place, and took off my cloak and shook my short black hair. I walked back to the main cave and sat by Angela and Seth.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Angela asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"You don't seem like yourself." Seth told me.

"What happened?" Angela asked.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at me.

"I had a little run in with a few of the God of War's men." I told them.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked.

"I'm fine, but when I got to get more food next week, I don't know if I will be back." I told them.

"Why? What are we meant to do if your not with us?" Alex asked panic in her voice.

"They will of told him of me. He will either want to kill me or become part of his guard. He will try to get me. If he does, I needed you all to take the back tunnel. It will take you to another small clan, in the cliff's of La Push. They are protected by a pack of Shape-Shifters. You will be safe there. Just tell Leah, I sent you." I told them.

I knew, there was a risk I may not be back, and I wanted to be sure, that they were protected.

Soon after I told them that, they went back to what they was doing what they was before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Pov.**

It was time for me to go on another raid. I had my Buster sword and my pistol on me. I also had my cloak on. I took a deep breathe, and then walked out my room. Everyone stopped what they was doing and looked at me.

"Remember what I told you, if I don't come back by dawn." I told them.

Everyone hugged me and wished me luck before I walked out the cave. I put my hood up as soon as I was outside, and jumped down before running to the city. I didn't the shopping. I made sure I had enough food to last them a couple of months. Again no one asked. I teleported it to the cave and went for a walk in the same park.

I knew I wouldn't be returning to my clan.

**Peter's Pov.**

It has been a week since I told Jasper of the girl. He has been with me and a group of our strongest fighters, as well as Charlotte, waiting for her. I knew Jasper was getting tired of waiting, I was about to say we should go home, when I saw her heading towards the park again.

"That's her." I told him.

Jasper looked at her and nodded to the Vampire with a net gun. He fired and we watched shocked, as she pulled the sword of her back and used it to cut the net.

"Again." Jasper ordered, and more nets was shot at the girl.

She cut all of them.

"Let out the hounds." Jasper order.

Demon Hounds, are big dogs with shaggy fur and red eyes, they have fangs. They was bigger then a human.

As soon as those words left Jasper's mouth, a demonic howl was heard.

The girls head snapped up at the sound but her hood hid her face. She placed her sword back on her back and began to run, just as the Hounds came running out the trees. There was three of them. She was faster, then a Vampire, and a Hunter.

We followed as the girl ran. She ran through the forest and used a tree to help flip over one of the Hounds. That's when she pulled her gun. She killed one, and badly hurt another. She ran from the last one. She didn't look behind her as she shot the last one.

She kept running as she placed her gun back into it's holder. She was running next to the river.

"Paige." Jasper demanded.

Paige was a red haired Witch. She nodded, and used a spell on the water. A serpent made out of water, raised from the water.

The girl took her sword and leaped into the air cutting off the serpents head. It of course grew back. Fire appeared over the river, making all the water turn to vapor.

"How?" Paige said in shock.

"Get her." Jasper growled at the group of 5 Vampires, 4 Elves, and 2 Shape-Shifters.

We watched as they ran the girl to a cliff.

"Give up now." Lara, leader of the group of Elves ordered.

The girl turned and looked at them, but still we couldn't see her face. She then placed her sword on her back and turned back to the cliff face.

"She's not." Charlotte gasped in horror.

"She is." I said, just as she ran and jumped off the cliff.

We all ran and looked over the cliff. She landed on a ledge, but it broke. She let out a gasp as she fell down the cliff hitting all the rocks and ledges. Her sword came off and fell to the bottom of the cliff, and stabbed in to the earth at the bottom.

She landed on her stomach. And she didn't move.

I climbed down to her, followed by Charlotte, Jasper, and the guards.

I turned the girl over carefully, and gasped in shock when I saw her face, and the choker, and necklace, around her neck. I remember in one battle seeing those on a Hunter and a Witch. They both died for humans. She looked so much like the Witch, her Mother.

"Your right, Charlotte. She is a hybrid." I said as I picked up the girl.

She was pale, with short black hair. Her face looked so innocent. She looked so young, but I would guess she was older then she looked. On her left cheek was a gold ivy leaf.

Her cuts, and broken bones were healing quickly.

"Let's get her back." Jasper said.

I nodded and got Charlotte to pick up the girls sword. We ran back home, in the dawn light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's Pov.**

I became aware of my body slowly, I could tell I wasn't at the bottom of the cliffs I jumped off. I could feel that I was laying on something soft. I opened my eyes, and saw a white ceiling. I quickly jumped up and landed in the middle of the room, in a crouch.

4 white walls, and one metal door. There was a camera on one of the walls. I looked at what I was wearing and saw they had changed me. I was wearing a black tank top, and black sweats.

They had took my weapons, but had left my father's cross, and my mother's choker, as well as my aunt's Celtic cross necklace, I wear as a bracelet.

I tried to use magic on the walls and doors, and found it didn't work.

I walked over to one of the walls and punched it. It of course didn't break. I turned and looked into the camera.

"What do you want?" I shouted.

No one answered. So I waited, soon 2 women came in. They was tall about 6"3, toned, with snake like eyes. Their scent had a fire like smell to it. Dragons.

I did nothing as they put chains around my wrists and led me out the room.

**Peter's Pov.**

I waited with everyone else in the ball room. Every royal leader was here. All of Jasper's guards, as well as other guards.

Soon the girl was brought in. We still didn't know her name.

The Dragons chained the chains that was attached to her wrists to the floor. She said nothing when they did.

"When are we going to start?" Vladimir asked.

"I want to wait for the wolves." Aro said.

"Why?" Marcus asked.

"I want to see if she knows one of them." Aro replied and went back to watching her.

The doors opened and in walked Sam's pack. They all looked at the girl but only one stopped. I believe his name was Jacob.

"Bella?" He asked.

Her head snapped to him and she glared. Her silver eyes were filled with rage and hate.

"Traitor!" She screamed and tried to attack him.

"I'm sorry." Jacob shouted.

"Like Hell you are! Because of you, they're all dead!" She shouted at him.

He stepped back and looked like she slapped him.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"You don't know what happened?" She asked bitterly.

"Shut up!" Sam shouted at her.

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

"What do you think happened? You told them were a clan of humans were, and that they was protected. What happens when they find out?" She asked him still in the bitter tone.

"Tell me." He said through gritted teeth though will all knew, that he knew.

"An army came, wearing the crest of the great God of War." She started.

It hit me then. I had seen her before. She was in the battle of that killed her parents.

"There wasn't enough fighters. I was 11 years old but I fought. Your father phased for the battle, though he was too old. He was weak, but he was weaker as a human. He was one of the first to fall."

She was right. A brown/grey Wolf-Shifter was one of the first to die.

"My father died protecting my mother. She became insane quickly and was killed soon after."

_A black haired Hunter, threw himself in front of the Witch._

_"Renee!" He had shouted before a fire ball killed him._

_"Charlie!" The Witch screamed._

_She screamed out in pain, and then started to throw random spells till one of the Elves shot her down with an arrow._

"My aunt Serena got me out of there, but before we got fully to safety, she was shot."

_"BELLA!" A black haired female Hunter shouted._

_She picked up, a young girl with long black hair, and started to run away from the battle ground._

_"Kill her." I ordered_

_"Yes, Commander." Saphira said, and quickly shot her with an arrow._

_She fell still holding the child, down a hill._

"I stayed in her arms till, I could hear no more fighting. I carried her back to the battle ground, and everyone was dead."

_I heard foot steps and turned, still hidden in the forest. There was the young girl carrying the Hunter._

_She carried her to the other Hunter, and the Witch. Tears in her silver eyes._

_"I'm sorry, I could protect you." I heard her tell them as she placed the female Hunter by them._

_She took all 3 of the necklaces before shutting their eyes and leaving._

_"I'm sorry for your loss." I whispered though I knew she wouldn't hear me._

"You were a coward Jacob Black. You took an easy life at the price of the people you once called Family." She finished.

"I didn't know." Jacob gasped in horror with tears in his eyes.

I felt sorry for the kid.

"You was so naive Jacob, though you were older then me." She said still bitterly.

"Jacob, leave her alone." Sam said.

Jacob nodded, shaken and walked slowly over to his pack brothers. Two of them helped him over to their seats. All was silent till Aro spoke.

"Now what do we do, with you?" Aro said as he stood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's Pov.**

"Kill me."

Every head in the great ball room snapped to me. Shock was the main emotion on their faces and in their eyes. Only one showed no emotion.

A tall blond vampire. His ruby red eyes had stayed on since I entered the room. The look in his eyes made me feel like he was studying me. Seeing how much I was worth. His slightly curly blond hair fell in front of his eyes. He had many battle scars covering his skin. He was wearing a simple plain black shirt, with wranger jeans. Cow-boys were peeking out of the bottom of them. He wore the crest of the God of War, but it was more detailed then the others I had saw. It was also better cared for.

So this was the almighty God of War.

"Why would you chose that?" asked Iris stepping forward.

Iris was the so what Queen of the Witches. Her gold flowing hair, fell just below her waist, she was about 5"7. Her silver eyes were trained on me.

"What other choice do I have?" I asked.

Iris looked at me and took me fully in. She stopped when she saw my Mother's choker.

"Where did you get this?" She asked, ignoring my question.

"It was my Mothers. I am the last of my coven. I have the right to wear it." I stated.

She looked up at me with wide eyes. Iris took a step back and smiled.

"The last of the Swan Witches." She exclaimed.

"The last of the Swan Witches?" Claudia sneered as she stepped forward.

Claudia hated the coven of Swan. She grew up with my Mother. Claudia liked to play with darker magic. She had midnight black chin length hair. She was about 5"8, and she was glaring at me.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." She exclaimed, as she circled me.

"Now be nice Claudia, not everyone here has no heart." I mocked her.

"Why you horrid half bred!" She shouted before sending a shadow ball at me.

A shield of light came out of my choker and protected me from the dark magic.

"So, the legend is true." Iris mused.

Claudia looked shocked.

"What legend?" I played innocent.

Though my Mother told me of the legend. It is said that the last of the Swan Witches will unlock the magic of the choker, and be the savior of the humans.

"I would of thought that whore of a mother of yours would of told you of your fate?" Claudia sneered coming out of her shock.

I glared at her, and felt delighted when she flinched from my glare.

"Never talk about my Mother like that." I warned her.

"But it's true. Your Mother was a whore, like that coward of a Father you had." Claudia all but shouted.

"How was he had coward? He died in battle! And my Mother wasn't a whore. The only whore I know is you." I shouted at her.

"Why you flithy half blood!" She screamed and was about to hit me when someone grabbed her wrist.

There stood to the side of us, was a red headed Witch.

"That is no way to treat a princess Claudia." She scolded.

"The Swan's lost their right of being royal years ago, Paige." Claudia said.

"But many since remember the noble and royal house of Swan." Paige said before letting go of her wrist.

Claudia huffed and stomped back to her place. Paige nodded at me before going to stand by the God of War's guards. Iris smiled at me.

"I believe you wont be dying, Bella." Iris told me.

"I wouldn't say that." I disagreed.

"Why is that? Why do you think you will be killed?" Iris asked.

"Because I will fight against you. I will not do as I am told. I will not be loyal to you." I said.

"Such strong will." She mused before taking her seat again.

It was then silent.

"So are you going to kill me or not?" I asked bored.

**Peter's Pov.**

"So are you going to kill me or not?" Bella asked bored.

She shocks me. She just talks about her death, like it's a normal thing.

"No." Jasper speaks for the first time.

Bella looked at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"I want you to be part of my guard." Jasper stated.

"I will fight against you." She warned him.

"It will give me somthing fun to do." Jasper said with a shrug.

"Oh, so I'm a play toy now. Thanks for telling me." She huffed.

"No promblem." Jasper said with smirk.

"This is going to be so much fun." I whispered to Charlotte, with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't been updating but I've been having family problems, and haven't been able to write.

I have also lost interest in my stories, but don't fear, my good friend Tilunar said she would take some of my stories, and rewrite them sometime after she finishes her story Through Time.

Again I'm really sorry, hopefully when Tilunar rewrites my stories they'll be better then what I wrote.

...


End file.
